More Of A Dog-Person
by FreeSpiritedWarrior
Summary: Ludwig wakes up to an empty bed. He spends the day thinking Feliciano will be fine in the snowy outside world, but when night falls and his lover isn't back yet, he finds himself getting worried. Feliciano eventually returns. But what is that he's carrying? GerIta one-shot with a hint of SpaMano.


**So here is the first of my one-shots.  
At first I was going to publish a DenNor, but I want to take my time to read it over once more.**

**So here it is, a GerIta one-shot with a ****_little_**** hint of SpaMano.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the cover image. (Image was found at Kawiku's account on DeviantArt.)**

**More of a dog-person.**

Yet another beautiful day. The birds were chirping their happy songs, the sun had just risen from behind the mountains with their snowy peaks. A thin layer of fresh snow covered the streets of the little Italian village on the outskirts of a small town close to Lombardo. The clouds filled with new layers of snow had moved away to reveal the beautiful blue sky.  
It was still early in the morning, the streets were filled with an almost torturing silence.  
The streets were empty, left with just the freshly fallen snow so white it would feel blinding to the naked eye.

Yawning, a blonde German man sat up in his bed, stretching his arms as he tried to get his eyes used to the light. Before he could fully progress what was going on he was greeted by a big pink tongue licking him all over his face. Grinning, Ludwig petted his dog, a German Shepherd called Wurst - it was Feliciano's choice, not his.. Though the name fitted him - who was practically jumping criss cross over his legs. Ludwig blinked a few times after this encounter before getting out of bed, not noticing the other matress next to his own was empty.  
After he splashed some water in his face to rinse his face, Ludwig changed into the clothes he used for his morning workout and stepped outside, forming a little cloud with his breath. He zipped up his jacket and started jogging his basic routine of jogging and push-ups in the area.

Just over an hour later he returned to the house he shared with his Italian boyfriend Feliciano. He could have jogged longer if it wasn't for the sudden change of weather. The blue sky had been taken over by grey clouds, consuming the sunlight. It had started to snow and eventually the German found himself out in some kind of snowstorm. Shivering slightly he opened the front door and stepped inside. Assuming the Italian was still asleep he tiptoed through the house to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee for himself.  
He sat down at the table with a German paper he had just bought somewhere in Lombardo. The paper itself was a bit wet from the melting snow, but Ludwig was still able to make out the words printed on it.

Another half hour later Ludwig decided to make breakfast and wake up Italy with breakfast in bed, as much as he disliked getting his sheets all dirty.  
After ten minutes the German walked up the stairs to wake up Feliciano. After opening the door Ludwig instantly noticed the empty bed. Feli's clothes were nowhere to be find either. Ludwig set down the breakfast on the bedside table and walked up to the window, expecting the Italian to be out in the snow, but he wasn't there either.  
He tried to call his boyfriend's cellphone, but could hear the happy MIKA song playing from downstairs. Sighing, he put his phone back in his pocket and walked downstairs, putting Feliciano's breakfast in the fridge and starting with his own.

_\- Time gap -_

It was currently 8 p.m. It was starting to get dark outside and Feliciano still wasn't back home. Ludwig had already called Lovino, who seemed to have his own ''issues'' with Antonio, who was whining and the background, and told him he hadn't seen his brother.  
The storm outside had only gotten worse and it made him worry much more than he should. His boyfriend might not be a genius, but he could handle himself out there, he knew that.  
Trying to focus his attention on other things he grabbed his crime-novel, accompanied with a beer. He really needed one..  
He managed to read two chapters, but came to the conclusion that it wasn't going to work. It was pitch black outside and Ludwig couldn't stop the scary images of the little Italian buried beneath the snow from crossing his mind. Not being able to wait any longer he got up and put on some warm boots.

Speaking of the Devil, he could have sworn he heard the front door open just now.  
He walked down the corridor, where he found a soaked Italian boy, shivering and still covered with snow. He held something in his arms in a protective manner, as if he tried to keep it warm. A bit confused, the German looked from his boyfriend to the fluffy creature he held. From the looks of it his boyfriend had found yet another bird, but as he got closer, Ludwig came to the conclusion that this was too big for a bird.  
It wasn't until the creature let out a high pitched yelp the German found out what his boyfriend had found. Smiling, the Italian handed his the little fluffy creature. In his hands was a little dirty-grey kitten with dark eyes as big as jawbreakers. It felt so cold and weak in his big and strong hands.

Feliciano took off his coat and smiled innocently as he took the little kitten in his arms again.  
Ludwig followed closely behind, complaining.

''Why did you bring that kitten into our house? You of all people should know I don't like cats.''  
The smaller male sat down on the couch, hugging the kitten closely. The little cat started to purr loudly and closed it's eyes as the Italian continued to pet him.

''Oh come on, Lud! Look how cute he is!''  
He held the kitten at mere inches from Ludwig's face, trying to prove the cuteness of his new friend. Ludwig sighed and face palmed while he shook his head.

''I'm going to make you dinner.. And then we'll see what we are going to do with that little flea bag.''  
He made his way to the kitchen, leaving Feliciano on the couch while he cuddled with his cat.  
To be honest, Ludwig felt a bit jealous. Sure, the Italian told him he loved him many times a day and he loved him just as much.. But he felt like this kitten could take that away from him.

_\- Another time gap, brought to you be Flying Mint Bunny -_

Feliciano had gone upstairs to take a shower while Ludwig tried to finish his book, but failing to do so when he saw the little fur-ball sleeping against Wurst's back near the fireplace. He put away his book and stood up from the couch, cautiously walking towards the little kitten. Wurst was the first to notice the German walking towards him. He rolled on his back to get Ludwig to pet him. Being unable to resist those eyes, the nation sat down next to the fireplace and started to play with his best friend. The kitten awoke from it's nap and looked at the two, almost seeming to smile as he closed his little paws around Ludwig's hand and dug his nails into the pale skin. A little shocked at the force this little kitten used just to get it's play, Ludwig pulled away his hand, but the kitten wouldn't give up so easily. He followed Ludwig and Wurst to the couch, having some trouble getting on the IKEA furniture. Ludwig let a small smile decorate his face and picked up the kitten to set it on his lap.  
They played for a little while, until the kitten got tired and let itself fall in the German's lap. Ludwig smiled and petted the little beasty, picking up his book again and continued to read.

''I knew it!''  
The voice came from the door, where Feliciano happened to be standing with a smug smile displayed on his face as he watched to two new friends.

Trying not to blush, the German looked away.  
''It's a flea bag and nothing more than that,'' he said, trying to deny what Feliciano had seen.

His boyfriend sat down and leaned against him, his damp hair brushing against his neck a little. ''Hmhm..''  
The Italian grinned softly and kissed Ludwig's cheek.

''Fine, I like him... Are you satisfied now?'' the German sighed loudly.  
Feliciano nodded and pressed his lips against Ludwig's.

''How are we going to call him?'' the Italian asked after a little while of sitting on the couch and watching some old romantic movie.

The German grinned. ''I've thought about that already.''  
He looked over to the Italian, who was eying him fondly with a loving look in those shiny orbs of his.

''Pasta.''

Chuckling softly, Ludwig pulled his Italian closer and kissed him gently.


End file.
